yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 110
"The Three Worlds That Will Be Destroyed! Ultimate Rampage - Numbers 96!!" is the one hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 30, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Number 96: Dark Mist Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" (100/500). He activates the effect of the "Malicevorous Fork" in his hand, letting him send a "Malicevorous" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon it. He sends "Malicevorous Knife" to Special Summon "Fork" (400/400). As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, he activates the effect of "Spoon" to Special Summon a "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Knife" (600/100) in Attack Position. Number 96 overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Dark Mist" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C96: Dark Storm" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). As he controls a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Trouble Diver" (1000/1000) in from his hand Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Its effect negates those of all other cards on the field until the end of the turn. As Yuma Summoned a "C" Xyz Monster, Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Close", detaching all the Chaos Overlay Units from "Utopia Ray Victory" and adding a "Chaos Field" from his Deck to his hand. It also prevents "C" Xyz Monsters from attacking this turn. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Number 96 Number 96 activates "Chaos Field". Once per turn, by detaching 1 Chaos Overlay Unit from his "Number C" monsters, he can Special Summon a random "Number" from Yuma's Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated and it is destroyed during the End Phase. He detaches a Chaos Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm", Special Summoning "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field", Ranking Up "Heraldry Crest" to Special Summon "Number C69: Heraldry Chaos Crest" (4000/1800) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Heraldry Chaos Crest", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by that of "Utopia Ray Victory" and gaining its effects (4000 → 6800). "Heraldry Chaos Crest" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", but Yuma activates his face-down "Number Magic Master". By Tributing a "Number" monster, he can activate a Continuous Spell Card from his Deck. He Tributes "Utopia Ray Victory" to activate "Swords of Burning Light", which prevents Number 96 from attacking while Yuma controls no monsters. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws and Sets "Number Return". Turn 5: Number 96 Number 96 activates the first effect of "Chaos Field", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm" to Special Summon "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" (0/0) from Yuma's Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field", Ranking Up "Heart-eartH Dragon" to Special Summon "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" (1000/???) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Chaos Dragon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all of Yuma's face-up cards and preventing Set cards from being activated until the End Phase. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes Its Either Unknown if Chaos Number 69 Symbol Was Regular And Was not a Chaos Number Color